


Shared

by lea_ysaye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that Orli had this Mohawk thing going on in NZ, but I pretend here that he didn't but had his beautiful curls instead. After all, for getting through this pairing without emotional damage I at least needed to have a pleasant mental image of him!<br/>This is for lennongirl, because of the pairing, which I wouldn't write for anybody else. So feel special, dear! </p><p>I wrote this back in 2003. Don't freak, lennongirl, I am just archiving all my old stories here. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/gifts).



When he looks over to the boy now, he can hardly believe his memory. How he sits there, so relaxed, so…smooth. Even sitting the boy reminds Viggo of a cat, curled up comfortably, tail around himself…and wearing his hat.

*

"Can I borrow your hat today?"

Viggo looks up, seeing Orli standing over at the dining table, leaning against it. Just seeing him standing there like that makes him hard. He abandons whatever he was doing – can't even remember what it was – and walks over to the young man. He simply looks at him for a minute, long enough to make the impatient boy getting restless. Viggo then smiles and brushes the curls off Orli's forehead, these unruly strands of jet black hair that can never be tamed.

"You want to get a trophy, don't you? Well, you may have the hat, but not for free…"

When Viggo's voice trails off the boy's brow furrows in concern first. But when the older man takes his hand and places it on the front of his pants a grin spreads over Orli's face. He suddenly seems to know exactly what the price for the hat will be.

Being the dutiful boy he is, Orli takes the older man's hand and leads him towards the couch. He gently pushes Viggo down on the pillows and kneels down on the ground, right next to Viggo's head. He looks down on his lover, smiling. Then he lowers his head, closing the space between their faces swiftly.

His lips feel soft and gentle against Viggo's, they just brush over the older man's mouth. A gentle lick with the tip of the tongue, and the lips start wandering down Viggo's neck, butterfly kisses causing goose bumps all over his body.

Long, smooth fingers now begin to undo the buttons of Viggo's shirt. Fingertips tease the sensitive skin around the nipples and are followed closely by sharp little teeth, biting tentatively. Viggo's erection is so strong now, it's starting to get painful. He wants to groan, but bites his tongue. That is part of their game: Never let him know too early just how much you are responding to him.

When the hands, and the lips, of course, continue to open the zipper of his jeans, however, Viggo can't hold it back any longer.

"Hmmmm..."

When he feels the boy abandon his task he cracks open an eye. Orlando has lifted his head and is looking at him with a funny expression. Then he winks and returns his attention to Viggo's urgent needs.

The older man closes his eyes again and turns all his concentration back to the throbbing sensation in his pants, too. He feels nimble fingers, now not butterfly-like anymore, but strong and skilled. They proceed to free his cock from its imprisonment. Relieve sweeps through Viggo when he no longer feels the suffocating fabric on his sensitized skin but a pair of hands that are working on his length expertly, rubbing gently but firmly up and down.

Then the stakes rise once more. A warm - no, hot - wetness encloses Viggo's full erection, and he loses all inhibition, together with all ability to form coherent thoughts. He begins to writhe and moan and murmur all kind of nonsense under his breath. And he starts to fear that the sensation will be too much this time, that he'll just explode and never recover his senses again. 

And explode he does, in a long and convulsive arch, shooting his liquids into the welcoming and receiving mouth of his young lover. The earthquake seems to be going on for an eternity, ebbing then away slowly, the feeling of relaxation that stays behind almost as exquisite as the highest point itself. Finally, more complex thoughts return as well, and with them the ability to open his eyes.

Viggo looks down to Orlando, who is still on his knees, looking as flushed and satisfied as he's feeling himself. He beckons to the boy and moves aside on the couch, so that his lover can stretch out next to him. Orlando obeys again, pressing up his tall thin body against the older man.

They lie for this a long while, the dark head resting on Viggo's chest, Viggo's hand entangled in the abundance of curls. When they finally stand up to get ready for work Orli kisses Viggo on the lips and bows over to whisper something into his ear.

"I can still taste you, love."

Then he bounces away, over to the table where he grabs the felt hat and places it onto his head.

*

Viggo looks over to his lover again, who is happily rapping away with the hobbits. He looks at the hat on the now blond hair and promises to himself that he's going to taste the boy tonight, too.


End file.
